


Glitter and Ribbons

by thorbiased



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, Infinity War never happened, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Thor’s Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: “Say, Mo,” Peter said suddenly, “How would you like to stay with Thor? So that I can go to the meeting.”Morgan nodded immediately. Thor didn’t object. Babysitting a three year old would be way more fun than going back to New Asgard and dealing with meetings of his own. He’d been working nonstop for weeks—months, even.Thor babysits Morgan. Almost entirely fluff. Written for Thor’s Week 2019. Prompt 1: Child





	Glitter and Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

As king of Asgard, Thor didn’t have as much time as he would like to visit his friends. He came for the big things, of course, like holidays, the birth of Tony’s daughter Morgan and subsequent birthday parties. But every once in a while, Thor came just to visit. 

Thor slipped the hood of his jacket off his finally-long-enough-to-pull-up hair and sighed contently. There was just something about coming home. The lobby of the compound was ever-busy, filled with bustling interns and one cheerful assistant. Thor headed over to her. 

Jenna, the aforementioned assistant, looked up from her computer screen with a cookie cutter “customer service” smile. “Hi, how can—“ she choked on her own words. Thor’s smile widened; he really did get a kick out of messing with Midgardians. Why else would he have come in through the main entrance and not the team door? “Hi, Thor.”

“Hello, Jenna,” he said, “The team is in, I hope?”

Jenna nodded. “Yes, sir. They’re on the third floor, as always. But they have a meeting soon. You might not be able to hang out for long. 

”That’s alright.” He backed away from the desk and bowed once. “Thank you. I’ll head up now.”

Jenna waved goodbye, and he started towards the elevator. He heard the distinct sound of Jenna squealing under her breath. He’d learned that was called “fangirling”. Peter had taught him so much. Laughing, he jumped into the elevator and hit the button for the third floor. 

Thor stepped into the common room moments later to find the team gathered there, dressed to the nines and bustling around. They were so distracted by meeting prep (and if Thor remembered correctly, things were  _ always  _ like this before a meeting; the Avengers were notoriously disastrous), that they didn’t even see Thor standing in the doorway. 

Amused, Thor watched the chaos for a few seconds before speaking up. “Hey, guys!” he shouted over the crowd. 

The Avengers—though they’d lost a few members to retirement—was still a pretty large group of people/cyborgs. And every single person stopped at the sound of Thor’s voice. A king thing, he supposed. 

Peter broke out in a grin. “Thor!” he shouted. Even though he was nearly twenty now, he’d still retained his childlike appearance and attitude, meaning he wasn’t afraid to launch himself into Thor’s arms like a toddler. 

Thor grunted under the sudden weight. “Still sticky, Peter?”

“Still sticky.”

Sam, who’d taken Steve’s mantle after the old captain retired, nodded at Thor. “Hey, man. You came crawling back, huh?”

Thor sat Peter down on the ground and chuckled. “I did,” he said with a nod. “Where’s Stark?”

Rhodes laughed. “Diaper duty,” he explained. “Good to see you, man.”

“You, as well. I heard you have a meeting to get to,” he said, looking over everyone’s semi-formal wear. Everyone except Peter, who wore sweatpants and a tee shirt. 

Bucky grumbled something under his breath before tugging on the left sleeve of his dress shirt. “Course we do. I wouldn’t be in this get-up otherwise.”

“You look dashing, Barnes,” Natasha said, poking his side. “It’s a meeting to discuss the revisions to the Accords.”

Thor grimaced. “Thank the Norns I’m retired,” he said with a shudder. “I just came by to say hello. It’s been too long.”

“It’s not like you have a kingdom to look after,” Wanda snarked, smirking. “You’re probably just living in the lap of luxury up there.”

Thor chuckled because they all knew that was far from the truth. “How long is the meeting supposed to last? I could probably stick around a little while longer.”

“Hopefully not long,” Natasha said, flipping her hair back over her shoulders. “But we’ll see.”

“The meetings on average last a total of 3 hours and 17 minutes,” Vision reported, unaware of the comedic timing of his statistics. Peter, however, snorted. 

Tony entered the room with a squirming 3-year-old  Morgan held tight in his arms. He groaned. “She’s smells—“ he started, then his eyes landed on Thor. “Oh, hey, man. Nice to see you.”

“Uncle Thor!” Morgan exclaimed, her face all lit up. Of all Morgan’s uncles, Peter was her favorite, but Thor was a close second. The mini-Stark wriggled out of her father’s grasp and padded across the floor right to Thor. 

Thor chuckled and scooped Morgan into his arms. As much as Morgan loved Thor, he matched that and then some. Tony’s daughter was exceedingly popular with the Avengers and with the Asgardians and with anyone who met her. Thor propped her up on his hip and booped her nose. 

“Hello, Morgan. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too,” the toddler said. 

Unable to wipe the smile off his face, Thor gently brushed her dark brown curls out of her eyes. 

“Say, Mo,” Peter said suddenly, “How would you like to stay with Thor? So that I can go to the meeting.”

Morgan nodded immediately. Thor didn’t object. Babysitting a three year old would be  _ way _ more fun than going back to New Asgard and dealing with meetings of his own. He’d been working nonstop for weeks—months, even. 

“I don’t know if he’d want to, Mo,” Tony said. 

Thor quickly shook his head. “No, no. It’s fine. I’d rather stay here than go home. I have my own meetings I’m skipping out on.”

“Please, Mr. Stark?” Peter begged. He clasped his hands together. “Please, please. I have dress clothes.”

“Get dressed, Underoos,” Tony sighed. Peter darted down the hall to his room, and Tony turned back to Thor. “Sure you don’t mind?”

“Positive,” Thor said. He looked over at Morgan, then tickled her belly. “Morgan and I will have a grand time, won’t we?”

Morgan grinned. “Yeah, daddy! We have fun!”

Tony shrugged. “Alright, then. You guys ready to go?” 

The Avengers gave Tony a collective nod. 

“Pete!” Tony yelled, “We’re leaving whether you’re in the jet or not! Bye, Morgan.”

Tony pressed a kiss to Morgan’s cheek before following the rest of the team into the open elevator. Packed in like sardines, they all waved goodbye to Thor and Morgan. A full second before the doors slid shut, Peter came bounding out of the hallway. He slang a web into the car and pulled himself in before they could leave him. 

“Bye, Mo!” 

Thor just laughed. “I miss them,” he said with a nostalgic smile. He carried Morgan to the couch in the common room and plopped down with her in his lap. “What have you been up to, my lady?”

“Mommy cut my hair,” she said, reaching up to run her little fingers through her curls. 

Thor wrapped a ringlet around his finger. “Oh, it’s very pretty.”

“Thank you,” she giggled. Reaching out to pat Thor’s hair, she tilted her head. “Braid?” 

Thor pulled his hair out of its bun, letting it fall to its full length. Thanks to his mishaps on Sakaar, it wasn’t quite as long as it had been, but it nearly reached his shoulders. It was certainly long enough to let Morgan braid. “Of course you can. Come on, I’ll sit on the floor. You sit on the couch so you can reach.”

Thor stood and sat Morgan on the edge of the couch cushions before taking a seat in front of her on the floor. He crossed his legs and shook his hair. “Who taught you how to braid? Mommy?”

“Yep,” Morgan said, running her hands over Thor’s hair. Thor held in a laugh. She handled his hair like a professional. Thor sat back, content, as Morgan pulled his hair into two very sloppy braids. The toddler gasped. “Bows! You need bows!”

Thor opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, she’d already jumped off the couch with a very firm, “Stay!” Thor just watched, entirely amused, as she sprinted down the hall. He heard the distinct sound of a door slamming open, then a few seconds later slamming shut. 

“I got bows!” Morgan cried, holding two fistfuls of colorful ribbons and pins over her head. 

Thor grinned. “Good! Put them in.”

Morgan brought them over to him as quickly as her short legs could manage. She started tying them all over his hair, both in the braids themselves and in the loose curls she’d missed. It wasn’t long before the mighty god of thunder and king of Asgard was decked out with glittery pink ribbons and pom poms. 

Morgan took a step back to admire her work. She crossed her arms. Thor swore she’d never looked more like her mother than in that moment. “Makeup,” she said decidedly before tottering off again. 

Thor sat and waited until he heard her scream, “ _ Heavy! _ ” He scrambled to his feet and came after her. He saw her struggling with a large pink box of what he guessed was makeup. Holding back a laugh, he took it from her. 

“Thanks,” she said. She looked up at him, then lifted her arms over her head. “Up!”

Thor pulled her up to his hip with one arm, then toted both the little girl and her makeup back to the couch. Once they were situated again, Morgan rummaged through her box of lipstick, blush, and eyeshadow. 

“What color?” she asked, holding up three tubes of lipstick. 

Thor stroked his beard thoughtfully. He hummed, then ran his finger over them. “This one,” he decided, tapping a light purple shade. 

Morgan tossed the other two in her case. “Up,” she demanded, so Thor sat her in his lap. She skillfully applied the lipstick, but Thor could tell it was all over his face. “Good.”

“Now what?” Thor asked, watching her as she combed through the contents of her box. 

“Cheeks.”

“Ah.”

Morgan dabbed Thor’s checks with a light pink blush, but she paused. Her gentle fingers brushed the scar over his eye. With a frown, she turned concerned blue eyes up to her uncle. “Hurt?”

Thor swallowed thickly. “No, I’m okay. A mean lady hurt me a long time ago, but I’m okay now. She can’t hurt me anymore.”

Morgan seemed to understand. “I sorry,” she whispered, before kissing his cheek. “All better.”

Thor actually had to blink back tears, but her gave Morgan a grateful smile. “Thanks, Mo,” he said. “Finish my blush?”

Morgan grinned and nodded. She applied the rest of his blush, then started on eyeshadow (a lovely shade of pink) and mascara. “You look good,” she said. “Pretty like mommy.”

Thor laughed. “Thank you, Morgan. Should we take a picture and send to Mommy and Daddy?”

Squealing, Morgan clapped. “Yes! Phone?”

Thor pulled out his phone, then pulled Morgan to his chest. Four years as a permanent resident of Midgard had allowed him to master the art of a “selfie”. Peter for some reason still cringed whenever Thor said that. 

“Smile!” Morgan called. 

Thor and Morgan grinned, then snapped a picture. Said picture went viral in minutes, after Tony posted it with the caption, “Prettiest princess in all of Asgard ;)” 


End file.
